


Batman vs. The Kiss

by Vashti93



Series: Daniella Dahlia Wayne - Daughter of Batman [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: Daniella has just had her first kiss, and Bruce is not happy about it.  His daughter is growing up, and he is not okay with it.
Series: Daniella Dahlia Wayne - Daughter of Batman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668622
Kudos: 2





	Batman vs. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC universe. But Daniella Dahlia Wayne is mine.

Bruce glared at the two teens sitting on the couch across from him. His arms were crossed against his broad chest, and his foot tapped rapidly in annoyance.

“Father,” the 16-year-old girl began.

“No,” he said silencing her with a deep growl.

“Mr. Wayne, may I just say…” Bruce turned his steely blue-eyed gaze to the 16 year-old boy sitting next to his daughter. “N-n-never mind,” the boy said quietly, visibly shrinking into himself.

“You are being ridiculous,” Daniella said, meeting her father’s gaze head on. “It was just a-“

“No! Do not say it,” Bruce interrupted her.

“You are so childish. Where is Alfred?”

“On vacation.”

“We were not doing anything wrong,” Daniella continued. Bruce continued to glare. “You know what?” Daniella stood to her feet. “You are being ridiculous. We are leaving. Jonathan, let’s go.”

“Don’t you move,” Bruce glared at the boy who was still frozen in his seat.

“Father! Jonathan, come on.” Bruce glared at the boy.

“May-maybe we should listen to your father, Daniella.” Daniella threw her hands in the air in exasperation and plopped herself back down on the couch, returning her father’s glare.

After nervously looking back and forth between the two, Jonathan released a sigh of relief when he heard his father above. Not ten seconds later, Superman came rushing into the library, in full uniform, with a worried look on his face. “Bruce,” he said, “I got your S.O.S. What’s the emergency? What happened to…Jonathan?” He looked quizzically at his son sitting on the couch. Jonathan gave his father a nervous wave. “What’s going on?” Superman asked Bruce.

“You certainly took your time getting here,” he scowled at the blue boy scout. “I texted you five minutes ago.”

“Lois was still talking. I can’t just fly away from my wife mid-conversation, Bruce. That’s not how marriage works.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “No matter what, I’m here now. What is the emergency?”

“I caught your son with his tongue down my daughter’s throat at the dance tonight.” Jonathan’s face immediately turned a deep, beet red. Daniella stared at her father clearly enraged. “He did _not_ have his _tongue_ down my throat!” she shouted rising to her feet again.

“Way to go, son,” Superman clapped Jonathan on the back. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Superman. “This is your fault,” Bruce said to him. “You’ve been encouraging this type of behavior.”

“Type of behavior – seriously, Bruce?”

“They are children,” Bruce continued.

“I turn 17 next month,” Daniella said.

“They shouldn’t be _kissing_ ,” Bruce spat the word, completely ignoring his daughter.

“This is nonsense,” Daniella whispered.

“Bruce, it’s not like they were having sex,” Superman then turned to his son, “were you?” Jonathan vigorously shook his head ‘no’ while Daniella protested loudly. “See?” Superman continued, “it was just an innocent kiss. No harm done. Working that ol’ Kent charm, eh Jonathan?”

“Omigosh,” Jonathan put his face in his hands while Bruce said, “Kent charm? There is _nothing_ charming about your son taking advantage of my daughter!”

“Father!”

“Bruce!”

“Sir, I would never-“ Jonathan was cut off by Daniella yelling at her father in Arabic. “Don’t take that tone of voice with me, young lady,” Bruce said. “I can think of no other reason for my daughter to allow your son to put his mouth on hers, you little pervert,” Bruce finished with a glare at Jonathan.

“Father!”

“Bruce, don’t call my son a pervert!”

“Daniella can beat _me_ up,” Jonathan muttered unashamedly while Daniella continued to scream at her father in Arabic.

“Daniella,” Bruce warned.

“It was just a kiss!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“What is going on in here?” all four participants turned to the owner of the new voice. “Daniella, I got your text. Bruce, why are they home? It’s only 10:00.”

“Not now, Shayera,” Bruce said.

“Jonathan kissed me, and father completely lost it. He went mental,” Daniella explained.

“I did not lose it.”

“You grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the building.”

“Bruce,” Shayera said laying a comforting hand on Daniella’s shoulder. “Please tell me you didn’t do that.” Bruce finally had the decency to look sheepish. “Bruce!” Shayera admonished.

“His hands were everywhere,” Bruce said.

“His hands were on my waist,” Daniella said.

“Exactly. They were too low.” Daniella’s mouth clenched in barely contained rage. “I will kill you,” she growled.

“No, no, no,” Shayera stood between the two, “There will be no killing tonight.”

“This family is crazy,” Superman muttered.

“I have a kryptonite dagger in my desk,” Bruce said, “would you like to see it?”

“I’m taking my son home,” Superman glared at Bruce. “Let’s go, Jonathan.” Jonathan stood up, following his father out the door. Daniella watched them leave, longing in her eyes. “I’ll text you later,” she said to Jonathan.

“No, you won’t,” Bruce told her. She turned to face her father. Her bottom lip trembling, water coming to her eyes. _Omigosh,_ Bruce thought, _is she going to cry?_ But, like the true Wayne/Al Ghul that she was, Daniella swallowed her tears and said, “I’m going to bed.” She calmly turned on her heel and walked out of her Father’s study. Bruce looked away from her with a sigh to see a pair of gorgeous, angry green eyes glaring at him. “What?” he asked Shayera.

_“Sit,”_ she growled through clenched teeth. The look on her face promised murder if he didn’t comply, so Bruce sat down and prepared himself for the tongue-lashing he most likely deserved.

* * *

Daniella sat cross-legged on her bed, still in her prom dress, staring at her phone. Two hours later, still nothing. Jonathan hadn’t texted her back yet. Not that she blamed him. Her father was a psycho. She heard a knock on her door. “ _Daniella_?” It was _him._ Enemy number one on her kill list. The knock came again. “ _Daniella_?”

“I _don’t_ want to see you,” she said to the closed door.

“ _I know. I know. I know,”_ her father said. “ _Can you_ please _come down to the study?”_

“I’m not 13 anymore,” she said, “you can’t buy my forgiveness with custom made daggers.”

“ _I know,_ ” Bruce said with a sigh. “ _Just come downstairs with me. PLEASE.”_ Did her ears deceive her or was her father… _begging?_

“Fine,” she said leaving her bed. “I’m coming.”

The walk down the study was painfully silent. Bruce didn’t even try small talk. He realized he had messed up…badly, with hindsight being what it is. He needed to make amends. This was the only way he knew how. He held the door to the study open for his daughter and gestured for her to go in. Daniella rolled her at him, again. As she walked into the study, she realized a person was sitting on the couch. Her face immediately brightened. “Jonathan,” she said as threw her arms around him once he stood to his feet. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

“No, I’m fine,” he said. Daniella turned to look at her father, who was standing not too far behind the two. He opened his mouth to speak. “It has come to my attention that I may have overreacted earlier, ruining your senior prom,” he said speaking to Daniella. “I am sorry.” He looked contrite. “You are growing up, and I have to learn to be okay with that. If this boy-“

“Jonathan,” Daniella stated matter-of-factly.

“-is who you are interested in at the moment. I will not stand in the way.” Daniella stared silently at her father. “You’re growing up too fast,” Bruce said softly. “It feels like only yesterday when we were on your mother’s yacht, and I was meeting you for the first time. I missed so much of your childhood,” his voice trailed off, a solemn look in his eye. “I am sorry for how reacted.” Daniella slowly approached her father and pulled him into a hug. “I forgive you,” she whispered. “Although, I do wish you had missed me kissing Jonathan.”

“I do, too. I’m going to see it every time I close my eyes. My daughter, making out with a farm boy.”

“It was a peck on the lips,” Daniella pulled away from her father with a small smile on her face.

“Okay,” Bruce said. “You two have 2 hours to finish your date that I interrupted. And yes, I will be spying on you from the Batcave. But you can rest assured that I will have the audio off on all cameras. Stay on this level. _ALL_ bedrooms are off limits.”

“And I’ll be here, watching to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Daniella looked around her father to see Shayera standing at the study’s entrance. “You’re still here?” Daniella asked.

“He needs to be babysat,” Shayera said motioning to Bruce. Bruce ignored her and stood toe-to-toe, facing Jonathan. He didn’t have to look down at the young man. Jonathan was a few inches shorter than Bruce’s 6’2”. “I have kryptonite hid in various places around this manor,” Bruce began.

“Father,” Daniella whined.

“If it appears to me that _you_ are trying to progress farther than kissing with my daughter, I will send you back home in a body bag.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shayera grabbed Bruce by the arm, forcibly dragging him out of the room.

“I am _watching_ you,” he said right before he disappeared from the room.

“So,” Daniella said slowly, “you want to go to the kitchen to make sundaes?”

* * *

Bruce sat, staring at the monitors in front of him in the Batcave. Shayera sat a few feet away. “They’ve been eating ice cream for the past 45 minutes.” Shayera rolled her eyes. “This is such a boring date,” he continued, “she can do so much better than _Kent_.”

“He’s not a bad kid.”

“I don’t want to be related to Superman.”

“You are such a child.”

“Daniella Dahlia _Kent_? No, I would rather him be a Wayne than her become a _Kent._ He’s probably thinking of all the ways he can steal her virtue.”

“Steal her virtue? What are you talking about?”

“Not to fear. That is why I chipped him.”

“What?”

“I offered him water, and he drank it. The microchip is in his bloodstream. He does anything unsavory, with the press of a button, his body will be flooded with a toxin that will disable him and cause great pain.” Shayera stared at him open-mouthed. “Oh, relax,” Bruce continued. “I’ll retrieve it before I send him home.”

“How?”

“I have my methods.”

“Having a teenage daughter is driving you insane.”

“I know,” Bruce agreed turning to Shayera. “I can’t turn it off. Her safety is all I think about.”

“You do know your daughter is probably the most violent and dangerous teenage girl in the world, right? She can take care of herself.”

“I know. But…when she first came to live with me, all I saw was a living weapon that needed to be contained. I didn’t see a small child who needed a father. Now, all I see is a beautiful teenage girl growing up in a world filled with men and women who want to hurt and devour her.”

“You worry too much,” Shayera said before going to stand behind Bruce. “You’re way too tense.” She began massaging her shoulders.

“That feels good,” Bruce whispered. “I was never this worried with the boys.”

“That’s because parenting a girl is different from parenting a boy. Girls are-“

“Not in the kitchen,” Bruce interrupted.

“What?”

“They’re not in the kitchen. Where’d they go?” he began to click through the different camera angles surrounding the manor.

“Okay, enough is enough,” Shayera muttered before coming around to stand in front of Bruce.

“Shay, they are – what are you doing?” he asked in confusion as Shayera was no longer behind him. She was now sitting on his lap. Correction. She was _straddling_ him. She draped her arms around his neck and said, “You’re going to relax. Right here. Right now. With me.” Bruce stared at her, opened mouth. The blood must have stopped flowing to his brain, because his mind was completely blank. “Please, Bruce,” she whispered dragging her hands slowly down his muscular chest, biting her lip seductively.

“Okay,” Bruce said slamming his lips against hers. His daughter was a strong, fierce young woman. She could take care of herself. She had Batman as a father, and the demon’s daughter as a mother. Right now, he had something more important to do than spy on his daughter and her date. Shayera ripped his shirt in half as Bruce set her on his console without breaking the kiss. Oh yeah, he’d be totally fine. Everything would be all right.


End file.
